Electronic devices are ubiquitous in today's society. People use tablet computing devices, mobile phones, electronic book readers, laptop computers, and the like for an array of recreational and/or work-related activities. As use of these devices increase, so do concerns about the impacts on the human body of electromagnetic radiation from such use. To lessen these impacts, some mobile devices utilize proximity sensors that detect the presence of a human and, in response, lessen the power sent to an antenna or other component of the mobile devices. For instance, when a user places a phone call on a mobile device, the proximity sensor of the mobile device may detect the presence of the human user near the device and, in response, may lessen the power sent to the antenna of the device, thereby reducing the amount of electromagnetic radiation that the human user is subject to. Unfortunately, power consumption by components of the mobile device may result in inaccurate data generated by the proximity sensor, thus degrading the reliability of this data.